


==> Investigate 413 Brood

by Moondragon8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Brooding Caverns (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: Jane, Roxy, and Callie visit the Brooding Caverns on Jane's birthday.
Relationships: Calliope/Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 10





	==> Investigate 413 Brood

**Author's Note:**

> for 413 i wrote about kanaya and the brooding caverns bc fun fact: i love her
> 
> [EDIT: it has 4 kudos and 13 hits right now i've been blessed]

JANE: Hello! 

ROSE: Oh, hello! Glad to see you found the time.

CALLIOPE: so these are the brooding caverns! :U

ROSE: Yes, and I heartell from Kanaya that they’re rather different from the original brooding caverns.

KANAYA: Yes There Is Far Less Blood For One Thing

ROSE: Speak of the beautiful demon seductress!

KANAYA: Is “Speak Of The Devil” Not The Traditional Human Term

ROSE: Yes, but you’re different.

ROSE: More beautiful and less evil. 

KANAYA: Thank You Dear

ROXY: awww u two r adorbs

ROXY: but not as adorbs as these lil wigglers!!!

ROXY: yes thats right I'm talking abt u look at ur little leggies hehehe awwwww

JANE: Roxy was very excited about this. 

CALLIOPE: roxy watch oUt! the little red one is biting yoU!

ROXY: THEY LOVE MEEEE

ROSE: We name one out of every 413 batch Juniey or Janiey. 

ROSE: I think little Red Bitey here has just won that title. 

KANAYA: Its Fine Their Teeth Are Not Fully Developed And They Cant Do Much Harm

BECA: Miss Kanaya! Miss Rose! 

KANAYA: Yes What Is It

BECA: Lilith is on her phone again!! >:/

ROSE: I’ll talk to her later, okay?

BECA: Mmgh…

KANAYA: Beca We've Discussed This

BECA: FINE. 

ROXY: woah u got humans working here 2?

ROSE: Beca’s mother works in the caverns, so Beca tags along.

KANAYA: She's Got A Talent With The Grubs We May Hire Her Once Shes Grown Up

CALLIOPE: i thoUght only jadebloods coUld work with grUbs! :U

KANAYA: Apparently Not

KANAYA: We Have Trolls And Humans And Even A Few Carapacians Here

KANAYA: Its A Much More Friendly Work Environment Then On Alternia

ROSE: (There’s some good workplace gossip too.) 

ROXY: o?

SHAEYE: leave me and my grubs aloooooone!!!

MAWUDE: stop yell;ng at me you b;g dumb jerk! ;n;

LILITH: quIt It you two!

KANAYA: Those Three Have Been Ashen Flirting For Weeks Now

ROXY: ohohoho

JANE: Callie, why are you photographing me?

CALLIOPE: jUst hold very still…

ROXY: (omega janey theres an ADORABLE GRUB on ur head)

JANE: That explains the tickling. 

CALLIOPE: a little banana colored gUy!

JANE: Oh, so he is!

KANAYA: They Actually

JANE: Hm?

KANAYA: We Use Gender Neutral Pronouns For Grubs Until They Are Able To Decide For Themselves

JANE: Oh, got it.

ROXY: they r just the cutest <333

ROXY: r u guys still in the no camp on adopting or 

CALLIOPE: i still think we shoUld maybe wait for a bit before committing to anything. 

ROXY: yeah thats fair

ROXY: (ill be back for u banana baby)

CALLIOPE: banana is a valid troll name. 


End file.
